Thinking that you hate someone may hurt you.
by StarliteBaby
Summary: Happy days, fic. no catergory. Leather Tuscadero hates her older sister Pinky.Leather tries disuade anyone from liking her.But then Pinky gets into a terriable accident,leaving her little sister to decide if really
1. Default Chapter

Leather: Sisters are such pain, PINKY REALLY GETS ON MY NERVORS.  
  
Fonzie: Hey Leather, I Happen to like your sister.  
  
Leather: I don't know what she's going to when that color pink goes out of fashion.  
  
Fonzie: I think she'll survive.  
  
Leather: Okay, but she won't fit in.  
  
Fonzie: With what  
  
Leather: With the fashions.  
  
Leather: Fonzie who did you say you happen to like.  
  
Fonzie: I said I like your sister.  
  
Leather: Which one?  
  
Fonzie: You mean you have more than one sister.  
  
Leather: Yeah, Winnie, Casey, Pinky, Kerri-Anne and a brother named Hank.  
  
Fonzie: Pinky  
  
Leather: Fonz did you say Pinky. Maybe I should get my ears checked.  
  
Fonzie: Yeah I said Pinky. What's wrong with Pinky  
  
Leather: Nothing, It's just  
  
Fonzie: What  
  
Leather: Do you like flirters fonz.  
  
Fonzie: What's your point here?  
  
Leather: Well Pinky's a flirter  
  
Fonzie: Well than I like flirters.  
  
Leather: (talking to herself) Okay he really got he's heart set on Pinky, doesn't he.  
  
  
  
Fonzie: What did you say?  
  
Leather: Nothing.  
  
Fonzie: So, you were talking to yourself.  
  
Leather: Yeah.  
  
Pause  
  
Leather: Fonz do you think you'll ever get married.  
  
Fonzie: Maybe, maybe not  
  
Another pause, longer  
  
Fonzie: So, what were you saying about Pinky.  
  
Leather: Just that I hate her stinking guts!  
  
Fonzie: Don't you think I'd know that by now. I've you two about 9000 times.  
  
Leather: Really we fight that much!  
  
Fonzie: yeah you do!  
  
Leather: Jeez  
  
Fonzie: what do u two fight about anyway?  
  
Leather: well lets see Pinky says my music is like really bad!  
  
Fonzie: why does she say that  
  
Leather: gee Fonz I don't know? 


	2. two

Int. Arnold's men's room-day  
  
Leather, Richie, Potsie, and Ralph are recording Leather's new song "Love on the run"  
  
Leather: You guys ready?  
  
Richie: I think we are.  
  
Leather: Ok then 1 2 3 4 Richie plays a short intro on his saxophone.  
  
Leather cont. : Sings  
  
When I wake up in the morning, feeling the breeze in my hair, I think to myself there is no limit to what I can do o oh. I think that I'm lucky cuz I got a man. And is so great. But since I'm a artist and he is a comedian with jokes that make everyone laa-ah- au gh, we ain't got no time for each other so we've got love on the run! Yes love on the run! Oh oh love on the run! Yes yes love on the run.  
  
My baby always makes me laugh when I'm down. When I sad he's extra extra sweet to me! He loves me and I love him. And we've got love on the run! We've got love on the run! Yes love on the run! Oh oh love on the run. Oh oh yes yes we've got love on the run. Oh yes we've got love on the run. Love on the run! Love on the run!  
  
Richie plays a jazzy saxophone solo.  
  
My baby always makes me laugh when I'm down. When I sad he's extra extra sweet to me! He loves me and I love him. And we've got love on the run! We've got love on the run! Yes love on the run! Oh oh love on the run. Oh oh yes yes we've got love on the run. Oh yes we've got love on the run. Love on the run! Love on the run! (Shouted) Love on the Run! Stops the tape  
  
Leather cont. : talking Ok guys that was good.  
  
Potsie: who's that about  
  
Leather: shrugs but winks at Ralph. Oh nobody.  
  
Al enters  
  
Al: Oh there you are, Leather!  
  
Leather: what do you need me for.  
  
Al: Tina and Lola are looking for you.  
  
Potsie: the pinkettes what do they want?  
  
Al: I don't know but they looked very alarmed about something.  
  
Leather: oh ok  
  
Int. Arnold's-day  
  
Leather: what's up you guys  
  
Tina: Have you seen Pinky?  
  
Lola: We're absolutely frantic we looked everywhere.  
  
Leather: Have you tired looking for Fonzie?  
  
Lola: No , why should we look for him?  
  
Leather: Because, he usually knows where she is?  
  
Fonzie enters  
  
Tina: Fonz, have you seen, Pinky?  
  
Fonzie: I haven't seen her for a while, why?  
  
Lola: well cause we have been looking for her for a while?  
  
Fonzie: I haven't seen her.  
  
Tina and Lola exit 


End file.
